Automobiles include restraint systems for occupants. The most common restraint system is a three-point harness, meaning that webbing is attached at three points around the occupant when fastened: an anchor, a retractor, and a buckle. The buckle is typically located on one side of a seat bottom. The anchor is typically located on the other side of the seat bottom than the buckle and attaches one end of the webbing to the seat bottom. The other end of the webbing feeds into the retractor, includes a spool that extends and retracts the webbing. The webbing typically extends through a webbing guide on the way to the retractor, and the webbing guide is typically located at a top of a seatback or on a pillar of the vehicle above the top of the seatback. A tongue slides freely along the webbing and, when engaged with the buckle, divides the webbing into a lap band and a shoulder band.